I'm Lost Without You
by xXRainbowCrayonXx
Summary: James' younger sister, Riley, has a new crush on one of James' friends, Logan. They may have some tough times, but they'll do anything to be together. Rated T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

_(Author's Note: I DO NOT own Big Time Rush, the band or the show, but that would be awesome if I did. But sadly, I don't. Now don't give me any crap.)_

**Chapter 1: The Dance**

**Riley's POV:**

"Riley, I'm not comfortable with you modeling!"

I stomp my foot. "Why won't you let me do anything?"

"It's not that I won't let you _do _anything," James says. "It's that I don't wanting you strutting around half-naked!"

"I wouldn't be half-naked, James!" I argue. "Stop being so protective!"

"I'm the older brother, I have to be protective."

"Yeah, but you also have to push me to do new things, _like modeling!"_

"Fine. Do what you want," James says, throwing up his hands in defeat. "Don't expect me to help you with it."

I throw myself at him and into a hug. "No, James! I'm sorry! Please don't be mad at me," I beg him. I fake tears. He falls for this every time.

James stares down at my face, hesitating. He hugs me back. "I can't stay mad at you forever, Rye Bread."

I smile at him. "Thanks, bro. Oh, and I already took the job without your permission." I wiggle away from him and run out the door giggling and shut.

"Riley!" James yells.

I run down the hall and into the elevator. I press the first floor button as soon as James runs out of the room. I'm slamming on the buttons, willing the door to close, but James squeezes through them just as they are closing.

"Fine. You caught me. What now?" I ask.

"I… don't know. I honestly didn't even think I'd get in the elevator. I'll just settle for this." He picks me up by my waist and hoists me over his shoulder just as the elevator door opens.

"James, please no, boys are going to stare at my butt!"

"Then let this be your punishment," He laughs.

"James with girl over his shoulder…" I hear a guy's voice say.

"Are we supposed to pretend this is normal?" Another one says.

"Yeah, Kendall. Me with a girl over my shoulder," James says. "And this _is _normal, Logan. Guys, this is my sister, Riley."

I stick up my hand in greeting. "Hey." _Jeez, James, I know them already, and they know me. Haven't we been through this conversation before? _I think to myself.

"Hi?" 'Kendall' says.

"She's preeeetty," The other one, Carlos, says.

"It runs in the family," James says.

"Shut up, James," I say.

"Hey, I basically complimented you."

"Thanks. Now put me down! I find it awkward that these boys have to stare at my butt."

"No, it's works fine for me," Carlos says.

"AW, CARLOS! GROSS!" I yell.

"What? I'm a guy and you're a girl," He says. "I'm naturally attracted to you."

"You mean my _butt?"_

Carlos blushes. "No, that's not it!"

James finally puts me down and I immediately punch him on the arm. "That was embarrassing, James!"

He rubs his arm, but I knew it didn't hurt him that bad. "Well, that _is _a type of brother-sister punishment."

I cross my arms and frown at him. I turn to the other boys. "So. I hear James has got himself a crush. Who is it?"

"Arianne King," Kendall says.

"Yeah?" A girl with blonde hair and hazel eyes says.

"Hey, look!" Carlos says. "There she is!"

"Oh, hi!" I wave to her and walk over. "I'm Riley Diamond, James' sister."

"I can almost tell," She says. "You two look a lot alike, besides the hair."

I look at my hair. "Yeah, I get it from my—_our—_dad."

Arianne laughs.

A girl that looks exactly like Arianne walks in.

"Woah. Do I need glasses or something? 'Cause I'm seeing double," I say.

They both laugh. "I'm Jennifer. Arianne is my twin."

"Couldn't you just say that you're Arianne's twin?" I ask.

Arianne shakes her head and Jennifer says, "No. I always come first."

"Okay."

James does his infamous 'I have a crush on someone' smile when he sees Arianne and I smirk at him. He sees me smirking at him and he scowls, which just causes me to laugh.

He turns to Arianne. "Hey, Ari. The Valentine's Day dance is coming up. You wanna go with me?

Arianne shrugs. "Sure."

"That's perfect!" Jennifer says. "We all have dates. "I, of course, have a date. James is going with Arianne, Carlos is going with Stephanie, and Logan is going with Camille."

"What about Riley?" Logan says. "Do you have a date?"

I wave my hand. "Pssh, yes! Who do you think I _am, _Logan?"

Logan holds up his hands. "Alrighty then."

"Well, we should probably head back up," I say. "Right James?" I add with gritted teeth.

"Yeah, sure," James agrees, and walks over to the elevator. I follow.

We enter our apartment. As soon as he shuts the door, James asks, "You don't have a date, do you?"

"Yes, I do," I lie.

He tilts his head a bit and continues to stare at me. "Really? Who?"

I hesitate. "Ok, fine, I don't have a date!"

"Why'd you lie?" James asks with a smirk.

"I didn't want to look like I couldn't get a guy in front of Logan," I say quietly. "Because I kinda like him."

It's the night of the dance, and I'm sitting in a corner of Rocque Records, dateless and miserable. James walks over to me, since Arianne was getting punch. "Still no one, huh?"

I shake my head sadly.

He puts a hand on my shoulder. "Sorry, sis."

I see Arianne waiting by the punch table. "Go dance with Arianne," I say. "Don't let me ruin your fun by being all sad."

"Oh, Riley—"

"James, go."

"Fine." He walks over to Arianne and they dance to a slow song.

I sigh sadly and put my hands in my hands. "What happened to your 'date'?" I hear someone say.

I jump and look up to see Logan. "Don't sneak up on me like that. And he… had to leave early."

"Never had a date, did you?"

I nod. "How did you know?"

"You never came in with anyone, never danced with anyone, and never did _anything _with anyone," Logan says simply

"So, in other words, you were stalking me?" I ask with a smirk.

Logan puts his hand to his heart, pretending to be offended. "I would never do that! I simply watched you from afar."

"So you stalked me?"

"No!"

There was an awkward moment of silence, but another slow song comes on. Logan holds out his hand to me. "Do you want to dance?"

"But this is a slow song. And I thought you came here with Camille?" I ask.

"Yeah, and she actually left early. So do you want to dance?"

"Yes, I do." I grab his hand and he helps me up. He leads me to the dance floor. I put my hands on his shoulders and he put his on my waist.

"You look very pretty, Riley," He says.

(I don't feel like explaining her outfit, so here it is: .com/cgi/set?id=35564869 )

I blush. "Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself."

We chat back and forth until the song ends, and then we go get punch. We fill our cups. Someone calls out to Logan and he turns around. I smirk and spit in his drink. When he turns back around and sees my smirk, he asks, "What did you do?"

"Noooo-thin'."

He shrugs and takes a drink. I almost bust out laughing on the spot when his lips pucker up like he just tasted something sour. "My drink tastes… minty."

My eyes widen. Did I forget to take out my favorite spearmint gum? Whoops. "Heh, that's ironic." I spit my gum out on the floor, but it lands on someone's shoe instead. "Ehhhhh…" I nervously half-laugh.

Logan narrows his eyes at me. "Did you spit in my drink?"

"No…" I look to the side.

He throws his cup in the trash.

I offer him my cup. "Here, you can have some of mine."

"Nah, it's alright. You drink it."

I shrug and take a drink.

"Okay, that looks good, give me some." He takes the cup from me and drinks it.

"Hey, that's kind of… sort of… _my _drink," I say with a laugh. "I was offering to be polite. I didn't expect you to take it."

He smiles. "Oh well. It's has my germs on it now, so I guess it's _our _drink."

I laugh. "Sure, whatever." I yawn. "I'm tired. When does the dance end?"

"10:00. It's 9:42, do you want me to walk you home?" Logan asks.

"No thanks. I can just pull James and make him," I say. I smile. "See you around."

Logan nods. "'Bye."

I walk away and to James, dancing with Arianne. "Ja-ames!" I yell over the music. "I want to go home! Please?"

James sighs. "Fine." He turns to Ari. "Sorry, Ari. I gotta take _Princess _home."

I put my hands on my hips. _"Princess?" _I asks. "Oh, please."

Ari smiles. "S'ok. Go ahead. I'll see you at the Palmwoods."

James nods and walks me out the door. He links his arm through mine. (not in a romantic way.)

"James, what are you doing?" I ask him.

"Making sure you don't get lost by using the buddy system," He replies.

I roll my eyes.

"So. I saw you with Logan by the punch table. Anything strike up?"

"No," I say. "It was just like two friends getting punch together."

"Same thing with the slow dancing?" James smirks at me. "What's going on between you two?"

"I don't know… it's complicated," I say.

"It can't be that complicated, there's obviously something going on."

"No, James. There's not," I insist.

"Whatever."

When we get into our apartment, I change into a white tank top and some pink, blue, and yellow flannel pajama pants and pass out on my bed. I fall asleep almost instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Logan's POV**

I am sitting on a pool chair at the Palmwoods pool when a picture is slapped into my face. I peel it off of my nose and look at it. It's a picture of Riley and I slow dancing at the dance. I glance over the picture to see Camille's angry face.

"What is that about?" Camille shouts at me.

"Look, Camille. I was just dancing with Riley because she had nothing to do and nobody was with her," I explain calmly.

"You mean SLOW DANCING?" She says angrilly.

"Camille, why are you getting so mad?" I ask. "We're not even dating."

Camille's mouth drops open. Guess that came out wrong. "Well, ex-cuuuuse me for thinking we had something! We are over! Well... if we were dating we'd be over!" She storms off.

I run my fingers through my hair and sigh. Riley prances up to me. "What was Camille talking about? And why did she sound so... mad?"

"She's just ticked that someone took this picture of us slow dancing." I threw the picture on the table next to me.

Riley scooped it up. "Wow. I look good in this picture. You can clearly see-"

"Riley!" I say. "I'm kind of in a situation here!"

"Oh, right. Well, what are you going to do about your 'situation'? It seems like Camille's really mad at you."

My shoulders drop. "I don't know. I don't even know if I want to be with Camille anymore."

Riley is silent and stares off into the distance. This is just another one of those times where I wish I could read peoples' minds.

"Hel-looo, earth to Riley." I wave my hand at her.

"Oh, sorry. Just lost in thought," Riley says. She lays her hand on my shoulder. "I know what will cheer you up. There's a movie later today, _Kiss and Tell_. Want to go with me?"

"Isn't that a make-out movie?" I ask.

Riley blushes wildly. "I-it was just an idea, you don't have to g-go," She stutters.

I smile. "Oh, that's alright. I'd love to." If there's one thing that I like in a girl, it's confidence in herself. Nothing spells confidence like making the first move (Even if she stuttered a bit).

Wait a minute. First move? Did Riley just make the first move?

"I-I have to go. James said he would make lunch for me. Erm, bye." She race-walks away.

**Riley's POV:**

"So you like, asked him out?"

I swallow a bite of my sandwich. "No! I simply invited him to go somewhere with me as friends."

"Sure," James says. "So you 'invited him' to go to _Kiss and Tell, _the hottest make-out movie of the year, with you?" James' eyes widen. "Oh my gosh. My little sister is going to a make-out movie with my best friend? MY LITTLE SISTER IS GOING TO A MAKE-OUT MOVIE WITH MY BEST FRIEND!"

THE 6 PHASES OF THE JAMES MASLOW PANIC ATTACK:

Phase 1: He goes into a state of denial. "Oh, this can't be happening!" He squeezes me into a hug. "What happened to my little baby sister who wouldn't go anywhere unless I was there holding her hand?"

Phase 2: The tears start to come. "My little baby Rye Bread is growing up!" James sobs into my shoulder while I awkwardly pat his back.

Phase 3: He gets angry. "Logan better not do anything stupid with my sister!" He grumbles. "THIS BETTER JUST BE A ONE TIME THING!"

Phase 4: He talks to himself. "Okay, Jamesie. You're in quite a situation here. You're sister and you're best friend are going on a date," He says as he paces back in forth. "Let's not panic here!"

Phase 5: He begins to accept the problem. "Well, on the bright side, they could grow up and get married. Then Logan will be my bro-in-law! Yeah, so this is a good thing!"

Phase 6: He insists on going with it. "Riley, you are going on a date with Logan, AND I WON'T TAKE NO AS AN ANSWER!"

I smirk. "Okay, James. If you say so."

"Yes! I do say so! Now eat your sandwich so you can get ready for your-" He lets out a really hig-pitched giggle. "Date."

"James, the movie is 4 hours from now. It's at 7."

"Oh. Well, when it's 5 go get ready. You'll need extra time because we need you lookin' HOT!"

"James, you're a strange, strange boy."

"I know. Now finish your sandwich."

I shrug and take another bite out of my sandwich.

I step out of the shower at 4:30 and blow-dry my hair. I put on a simple pair of sweats and a tank-top for the time being. When I step into my room to get to my closet, I see James digging around my dresses. He holds up a flowered sundress. "Too flower-y." He tosses it in his "reject pile", which looks like about half my closet.

"James! Out of my closet!" I scold.

"But I have to find your perfect outfit," He says, sounding like a little kid.

"OUT."

"Fine. Just make sure it's good!"

I roll my eyes.

(Riley's outfit: .com/cgi/set?id=37196515 )

I pick out a skirt and a graphic tee throw it on. I put on make up real fast and throw on some accessories. When I walk out, James gives me a thumbs up. It's 6:30 so James drives me up to the theater. Logan is already there, so I give James a hug and run out. "Hi, Logan!" I call and wave to him.

Logan sees me and waves me over. "We should buy our tickets and get into the movie."

I nod in agreement.

Once we got our tickets and everything, we make our way to the theater where Kiss and Tell is playing.

Towards the end of the movie Logan and I were chatting.

"So how do you like the Palmwoods?" Logan whispers.

"I like it a lot. It's really nice," I whisper back.

"Yeah?"

"Yep."

There was an awkward silence. A make-out scene comes on the movie screen and Logan and I glance at each other.

Oh. My. Gosh. Are we thinking the same thing?

I guess so, because Logan leans in. I lean in too, and...

A/N: Woah there, NELLY! What a cliffhanger. No? Well, I tried. And failed. Eh. Anyways, once again I DO NOT own Big Time Rush BAND OR SHOW.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Riley:**

Applause brakes out in the theater, making me jump. My forehead collides with Logan's nose. "Ouch!" I exclaim, rubbing my forehead.

"I am sooo sorry," Logan says nasally since he was pinching his nose shut.

"No, no, it's not your fault!" I say quickly. _We were so close to kissing! _I think.

"Um, we should get out of here before everyone else does," Logan suggests and I agree.

We stand up and rush out.

Outside, it is raining and we don't have an umbrella. "Dang," Logan says. "Guess we'll have to run in the rain."

"No we don't. There's an overhang in the back of the movies. We could sit and talk until the rain stops," I say.

"Okay, lead the way."

I grab his wrist and lead him around to the back. I sit down on the concrete under the overhang. Logan sits next to me.

"I have a problem, Logan," I say with a sigh.

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

"Well, I took that modeling job. You know, the one James didn't want me to have. That took some work, but I convinced James to let me take the Job," I start to explain. "And now, I'm not sure I want to do it."

"So, what's the problem?" Logan asks.

"I'm afraid if I tell James I don't want to be a model anymore, he'll be mad. You know, since I already had to convince him to let me take."

"What do you want to be now?"

"I think I want to be a singer."

Logan's mouth drops open. "I think James would be okay with you being a singer! After all, he's a singer too!"

"Yeah, that's what I'm worried about," I say. "When we were little kids, James always got mad when I did what he was doing. He even got mad when I went up the stairs after him!"

"Well, James is more mature now. Hopefully. Maybe if he sees how much you want to sing, he'll be okay with it," Logan offers. "You just need to come out at say, 'James, I want to be a singer.' If he loves you, he'll let you."

"Thanks, Logan. I feel better now."

"If you want to be a singer, why don't you sing something for me? See how good you are," Logan suggests.

"Oh, no, I don't think so," I protest. "Maybe I'm not as good as I think."

"Just sing a little something for me. Pleeeeeeeeeease?" He begs.

"Fine. But just once!" I sit up straight and take a deep breath.

"There's a fire starting in my heart  
>Reaching a fever pitch, and it's bringing me out the dark<br>Finally I can see you crystal clear  
>Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare<br>See how I'll leave with every piece of you  
>Don't underestimate the things that I will do<p>

There's a fire starting in my heart  
>Reaching a fever pitch<br>And it's bringing me out the dark

The scars of your love remind me of us  
>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<br>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
>I can't help feeling<br>We could have had it all  
>Rolling in the deep<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
>You had my heart inside of your hand<br>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
>And you played it to the beat<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

Baby, I have no story to be told  
>But I've heard one of you<br>And I'm gonna make your head burn  
>Think of me in the depths of your despair<br>Making a home down there  
>As mine sure won't be shared<p>

The scars of your love remind me of us  
>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<br>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
>I can't help feeling<br>We could have had it all  
>Rolling in the deep<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
>You had my heart inside of your hand<br>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
>And you played it to the beat<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
>We could have had it all<br>Rolling in the deep  
>You had my heart inside of your hand<br>But you played it with a beating

Throw your soul through every open door  
>Count your blessings to find what you look for<br>Turn my sorrow into treasured gold  
>You pay me back in time and reap just what you sow<p>

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
>We could have had it all<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
>We could have had it all<br>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
>It all, it all, it all<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

We could have had it all  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>Rolling in the deep  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<br>You had my heart inside of your hand  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>And you played it to the beat  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<p>

You could have had it all  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>Rolling in the deep  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<br>You had my heart inside of your hand  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<p>

But you played it  
>You played it<br>You played it  
>You played it to the beat."<p>

(A/N: I chose the song Rolling in the Deep because, first of all: I think Adele is a great singer. Second: because it's just a great song. If you don't like it, well, it's my story, isn't it? Yeah, I choose the songs.)

Logan claps. "That was beautiful! I don't know many people that can sing like Adele! You are amazing!"

I laugh. "Thanks." I give him a hug.

"Hey, look! The rain stopped!" Logan points out.

"Yeah! I want to go see James so I can tell him the news!" I say, running out into the open.

Logan watches me spin around under a newborn rainbow. Or, RAINBOWS, should I say?

"Double rainbow, all the way!" I yell at the top of my lungs. "What does it mean?"

Logan laughs.

"You comin' slowpoke?" I call to him as I run towards the parking lot.

Logan gets up and sprints to catch up to me.

When I get back to my apartment, James is waiting for me. When he saw me, he stood up out of his chair. "How'd it-"

"James, I want to be a singer, not a model," I blurt.

"Excuse me?" James raises an eyebrow.

"I would rather be a singer than a model." I squeeze my eyes shut. "Please don't yell," I whisper.

"What? Can you- when'd you- will you- huh? But you already convinced me you wanted to be a model!" James says, confused.

"I know, I was just happy that I would actually get a job. Now, I would just rather be a singer. Logan said that if you loved me, you would let me."

"Riley, I love you. Soooo much, and you know it. But I don't think you're thinking straight. You can't bounce around from job to job," James says. "You're already a model. How would we know if you're cut out to be a musician?"

"But... I'm really good! Logan told me so! I sang for him!" I protest, the tears threatening to flow.

James takes a step towards me. "Ri, I'm just doing this because I don't want you to be shot down by the LA music producers, they're very tough."

"Oh, like you would know!" I shout at him. "You've only met one, and he's already your producer!"

James tries to reach out to me, but I slap his hand away. "Get away! This is just like when we were kids. You just don't want me to do what you do! Just stay away from me, James!"

I storm off to my room and flop on the bed and cry.


End file.
